1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has for object an improved coupling joint for a couple of pipes.
The present invention is preferably, even if not necessarily, applied in the installation of air-conditioning systems (i.e. heating systems) i n vehicles.
The vehicles equipped with this device are also objects of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art the production of heat exchangers for air-conditioning systems in vehicles or motor cars, which is carried out by prearranging a suitable expansion in the coupling pipes which in this case are made up of aluminium, to be connected to the radiator of the vehicle, is known.
The present sealing couplings are therefore obtained by plastic deformation of the aluminium (or copper) pipes ending part. The rising problems consist of:
dimensional problems (difficult observance of tolerances)
roughness
cost of the double work.
EP-A-0603302 discloses a coupling joint for a couple of pipes at the ends of which a spacing plastic insertion with single flange-shape abutment is made, covering both ends of the pipes, extending from one side over the ends of both said pipes and from the other side to realize prolongation of the pipes themselves. This solution regarding covering a cylindrical extension of said pipes, the covering joint surface having no-change in diameter.
The purpose of the present invention is that of obviating the above mentioned drawbacks.
The problem is solved by the joint as defined in independent claim 1.
With this solution:
a low cost material can be used
only a single moulding operation is carried out;
the tolerances obtained are optimal since during the moulding they are able to use respective axial bushes directly from the die also obtaining a total observance of the roughness in order to avoid the danger of the coupling""s leakage, generally made up of sealing gaskets.
Preferably, said spacing element, and said sleeves are connected by a corresponding extension to a coating section extending above said pipes making up a moulding single piece.
In this way
the costs are further reduced
a more effective and stronger coupling structure is obtained.
As much advantageously said extension extends up to being inserted on a respective outside backed circumferential rib of said pipe. In this way the advantage of making not axially movable (unlineable) said coating which makes up the coupling sleeve is obtained.